


Get on With It

by JJWay



Series: Troubled Minds are Never Housed in Stable People [9]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cabal, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Relationship(s), Slice of Life, trainspotting - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWay/pseuds/JJWay
Summary: Loki spends the week experiencing his friends' relationship issues.





	

Loki hadn't grown to like the Avengers anymore since dating Tony, in fact sometimes he thought it had made the relationship between them and Cabal worse. The responsible cause was probably the fact that they were seeing a lot more of each other now, with Loki and Tony dating it gave the groups a reason to be near each other. They used to see each other on a daily bases when they were all children, their primary school wasn't as expansive as Marvel, but that lessen once the Avengers reached High School. Now it seemed to have gone 180 again. Still, on the plus side Loki was getting a hell of a lot of insight to their lives. Loki wouldn't dare talk to Tony about the goings on in Cabal. Their lives were private. No one but Cabal(okay, also Domino and Bullseye) knew Task was fucking Wade, that Parker's father's death was more than a hit and run, that Emma was trying to seduce Sebastian Shaw, or that Victor secretly had emotions. Tony on the other hand, couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut about the Avengers. Loki knew that both Clint and Natasha had had sex with teachers, Clint with Miss Drew and Natasha with Mr Murdock. He'd had constant updates on how Steve was dealing with his mother's death, who had died late last year due to Pneumonia. Now knew the whole story to the nature of abuse Bruce received growing up.

Take for example right now. Loki was sat in one of Tony's workshops eating his lunch while Tony simultaneously worked on a project Loki wasn't interested in and rambled about his friends. This situation he's perviously been in with Victor many a time, minus the ramblings. However, Tony had a little more patience than Victor and would answer the questions Loki would rarely raise about what he was doing. "Clint broke up with Bobbi," was today's news.

"Really?" Loki said vaguely before taking another bite of his sandwich. Truthfully he was very interested, always one for gossip he can hurt someone with later; and he very much hated Bird Boy. Tony trusted him far too much.

"Now that they're broken up I can tell you," but he shouldn't, "they didn't have a great sex life. Bobbi once used her teeth while giving him a blowjob. Though I'm sure it was accident. She's not quite as skilled in that area as you are," Tony winks at him. Loki smiles fondly back, half a smirk at Clint's misfortunes.

"Clint not into the kinky stuff then?" If his mind weren't half focused on working, Tony probably wouldn't have answered that question.

"No he is, this happened while he was tied up and gagged. He said it was his worst sex he'd ever had because he had no way to get her off him, so he just had to endure it." Loki chokes a bit as he fails to hide a laugh.

"Bird Boy likes bondage? Who knew." Loki grins.

"I guess so, he's into asphyxation too. Is it all the same thing though?" A flash of realisation crosses Tony's face and when he looks up at Loki the younger laughs. "Why do I tell you these things?"

"Because you totally over estimate my trust." Loki turns back to his sandwich and saves the information for later.

 

Loki returns home after spending most of the night with Tony. Their relationship still isn't at the stage of him being comfortable staying the night. It's odd, by three months into his friendship with Victor they were sharing a bed, but over ten months into his romantic relationship with Tony he still couldn't do it. Loki didn't know if it was a trust issue or something more. Balder said it might have had something to do with his relationship with Chris, and Loki had yelled at him not bring that up.

Since his withdrawal from heroin Loki's nights have often been plagued by bad dreams. Some nights were worse than others. The nights he was sleeping with Victor he didn't experience them, Loki figured it was because he wasn't sleeping alone. Then some nights like tonight he'd wake up in a crying panic. He very rarely remembered his dreams when he awoke, only remembering the sensation of being terrified. When he has nights that are so bad, he leaves his room and makes his way to Balder's. His brother wakes up when Loki crawls into his bed, and wraps his arms around him when Loki curls up; he then feels safe enough to fall back into a peaceful slumber. This is something he never thought he'd be doing, if someone had replayed this sinario to him a year ago, Loki'd have laughed back in their face. But now...Balder made him feel safe. The nights where Balder's round Sif's he'll sit and cry until he's calmed down. There'd be no point going to Thor, Loki wouldn't be able to wake him up, and just lying next to his brother wouldn't make him feel any better.

Bobbi Moorse was in the same class as Balder, now 13.6, so the next morning Loki took great delight in telling his big brother about Clint's sexual exploits. Balder didn't care though, he told Loki it was none of his business. His brother could be so boring sometimes. Loki told him as such and slumped off back to his own room to get dressed.

He decided he was going to spend the day reading instead of seeing Cabal. He knew Emma, Task and Parker were out doing something together today. But Loki'd been told by Thanos how interesting of a book Trainspotting was, and so he'd much perfer to spend his free time reading it. Loki had started reading it earlier in the week, and it was good, if not a little difficult to read to begin with. It reminded Loki of his own drug experience, though not quite on the same level. He was never as bad as Mark Renton. Loki and Thanos were planning to watch the movie together as soon as he'd finished the book. Thanos had said it wasn't nearly as good, but so far Loki had high hopes for it.

Loki's reading is interrupted though when Thor makes an appearance. Loki just stares sourly as his brother greets and sits down next to him on his bed. "What do you want?" Loki asks harshly. Thor was the last thing he wanted to see right now; he'd be lying if he said the book wasn't beginning to turn him on a little. Loki couldn't explain why. Maybe it was thought of drugs, maybe it was Scottish accents or maybe it was because the boys were all so rough around the edges. Loki imagines Sick Boy to be extremely attractive. Imagines Sick Boy and Rents fucking. Uhmmm...Loki quickly shakes that thought from his head. Not while Thor's in the room.

"I wanted your advice," Loki raised his eyebrows, "relationship advice."

"Having an issue with Jane?" Loki asks without surprise whilst reluctantly dog earning his page to give Thor his full attention.

"She's just not like the other girls I've liked. She's the opposite of Amora or Emma." Loki glares at Thor. He doesn't wish to be reminded of his brother's crush on one of his best friends. Emma would hate him for it, but when Thor had confessed to him, Loki had warned Thor against dating Emma. He wasn't good enough for her, and Loki was a tad over protective sometimes. Thor grins sheepishly at him and continues his train of thought, "I'm just not sure how to go about impressing her. She's so clever-"

"Emma's a fucking genius." Loki interrupts, assuming that's what Thor meant when he said she's not like her.

"Yes, but you won't let me date her." Loki nods approvingly.

"As long as we're in agreement that Jane is second best."

"I'm not agreeing to that." Loki rolls his eyes. "What can I do to date her?"

"Have you tried asking her out?"

"No, she might not say yes."

Loki huffs and picks back up his book. Idiot. "Ask her out and then come back to me. As much as I hate to say it, any lack of taste girl would say yes to you." Unfortunately that included Emma.

 

"Morning Vicky," Loki shouts as he enters Victor's house early Monday morning. A vague 'hi' can be heard from upstairs and Loki smiles to himself as he flops down on Victor's couch waiting for his friend to finish getting ready for school. "How was your weekend?" Loki asks when Victor makes an appearance. He hadn't seen him since Friday, which was becoming less and less of a rarity since Loki'd expanded his social circle. Spending time instead with Tony or Galaxy. Last week he'd gone out with Task, Ivan and the boys from Spider.

"Good," Victor says without emotion, "I saw Wanda on Saturday."

"Maximoff?" Loki confirms with a frown. Not that he knew any other Wandas to differentiate her from.

"Yes. She came round, we had sex, and she left yesterday." He says nonchalantly. Loki feels nothing at first while he takes in the information, staring at Victor curiously. What's Victor doing having sex with other people? His mind sparks the question. Then suddenly he's pissed, and he's not sure why.

"I didn't know that bitch was your type," Loki comments angrily, turning away from Victor and folding his arms.

"Is that jealousy?" Victor asks not looking at him while he puts his Converse on. Loki can't see Victor's face when he turns back to see if he's joking or not, so he doesn't answer. It's not jealousy, Loki just thinks Victor could do better than Wanda freaking Maximoff. It's Daken all over again.

 

"Who else have you had sex with and not told me?" Loki asks with narrowed eyes when they're nearly at their destination of Marvel High. He can clearly see the massive campus in the distance; the three story building and the stadium behind that.

"What makes you think I've had sex with anyone else?" Victor turns his head to look at Loki with an amused eyebrow raised.

"Well you're very attractive Victor, and now I know you're open to having sex with anyone, I highly doubt you've only had sex with Susan, me and Wanda." There was a large gap between him first having sex with Susan at fourteen and now at sixteen, and while in the grand scheme of things Victor was still young, he had always seemed older then his age.

Victor smirked at him in reply before answering the original question. "I've also had a sexual relationship with Morgan le Fay." 'Relationship'? That means they've had sex a lot more that once.

"Well, she's very pretty," he says sourly. 

"She reminded me of a female version of you," Loki raises his eyes, "until she started dying her hair purple."

"Did you stop having sex because she dyed her hair?" Loki wouldn't put it past Victor to do something like that. Then he rethinks what Victor said. Did he _start_ having sex with her because he thought she looked like Loki? Loki doesn't get chance to ask his friend as they enter the Marvel campus.

 

"Did you know," Emma starts as she sits down next to Parker in their first lesson of the day, English with Miss Sarkissian, "that Brandon Sharpe is gay?" They were on a table of six in this lesson, so Cabal could sit together, and none of the five boys were at all interested in Emma's latest piece of gossip. "Who?" Task asks for them all.

"Year 9.6," Gwen answers from the table behind Emma, "and it is interesting. He was always flirting with girls. Guess he was just over compensating. But I did think he was going to end up with Maddy Berry." The boys leave Emma to it as she turns around in her seat to eagerly gossip with Gwen. What the fuck had happened to her? The steriotypical girl in Emma was gradaully getting worse. Luckily their ears were saved when Miss Sarkissian enters the room. Loki did think she was very attractive. Coach Logan was punching above his weight when he married her and Loki didn't know what he was thinking when he ended things. Rumor was he had a thing for Psychology teacher, Mrs Grey-Summers, who's husband was of course fucking Emma not long ago, and so Emma says had just started having an affair with Miss Pryor now.

Emma's telling them about her progress with Mr Shaw when Loki sees Thor making his way over with a nervous smile. "Ohh, what have you done?" Loki accuses before he can open his mouth. Loki knows that expression. It's the same expression he wears when he breaks something in the house and he wants either Loki or Balder to help him fix it.

"I asked Jane out, like you said to do, but she said no." Maybe Loki was wrong, maybe Jane had more taste than he thought. "She said she wouldn't be a trophy on my arm. Do women think that about me? That I don't care for anything more than looks?"

"I think maybe Jane thinks more of herself than she should." Emma says, with a hand on her hip and a swift of her hair. A sign she was about to make an insulting comment. "She's no Amora, she's no trophy."

"Why are you asking us, Thor? Why not go ask your friends?" Loki asks, his voice laced in irritation.

"I trusted you to be more honest," the six of them raise an eyebrow at that until Thor corrects himself, "more harsh with me."

"She probably rejected you because she's arguably quite intelligent, and there's little-to-no argument in the fact that you're less than intelligent." Victor points out which Loki quickly agrees with. To be fair, Thor wasn't as stupid as he made people think. He'd past all his GCSE's quite well, as any Marvel student was bound to do, well, maybe not people like Chris Frost. Now he was apparently keeping up in his A-levels, two of those being Sociology and Business Studies, at their father's request. It just so happened that he had more of a sports brain and body.

"Do you have any shared interests?" Task asks helpfully.

"We both like space," Thor answers eagerly, "we're in the same Astrophysics class." Loki mentally questions that, remembering last year when Thor said he was taking Astrophysics his first answer as to why when their mother asked was 'because Jane's taking it'.

"You could ask her to study with you?" Emma answers and Task looks at her like she's said something vile. That was the approach she'd taken to getting Shaw though. Staying late after school in the guise of, 'I need help with my English, and because you're the top English teacher here I knew you were the right person to ask', whilst seductively crossing her legs and pressing her breasts together while she peering over his desk as he showed her the answers. Did Loki even need to point out that Emma was far from struggling in English?

"That's such an over used romantic cliche. No, Thor you should ask her on a date to the space museum or something."

"Ohh, I didn't know there were space museums!?" Wade says excitedly. "Hey, if Jane doesn't go, I will." He leans forward to whisper, "I've been told I'm a considerate lover."

"Okay, that's enough!" Task says pulling Wade back. Both Parker and Loki raise their eyes at Task; considerate lover, eh? Taskmaster glares back at them. Not his words then.

"What if she does say no again? What do I do then?" Thor asks desperately. What was it about this woman that was leaving Loki's brother with so little confidence? Any other girl and he'd already of charmed them into dropping their knickers.

"Sorry, Thor. We can't risk getting a reputation of being helpful people," Emma says touching his shoulder in a false comforting motion before walking off. The boys follow behind.

 

Lunch time comes and Loki's stuck hearing about Venom's 'blue balls', because Gwen, as it so happens, is not interested in sex just yet. This fact doesn't spark much sympathy within his friends, Ivan especially. "I knew I'd fuck Felicia before you did Gwen," he says lighting up a cigarette. Most of the boys of 11.6 were grouped together outside, par Reed or Ben; however they'd let Johnny Storm join for some reason. Task had been the one to drag Loki out along with everyone else, he being the only one apparently who needed some persuasion; even Victor followed out without comment.

"I'm being serious, Ivy! I haven't had sex since I broke up with Anne." Harry whistles at that. Loki couldn't remember when Venom and Anne Weying had been together, but assumes it must have been awhile.

"She was a bit of a prude wasn't she?" Harry says. "Better off with Gwen even if she isn't up for it."

"It's disgusting that Pete's had more vag' than you." Ivan says, everyone ignoring Peter's exclamation in response. "Pete, how was Gwen in bed?"

"I'm not talking to you about that." Peter still refuses even after the boys push the subject, because apparently Edward Brock needed to know what he was missing out on. Harry eventually pushes him out of the circle they'd made.

"How are Cabal on the sexual side of things?" Harry asks with a smirk. Loki raises an eyebrow, does he really expect an answer? Also, why was everyone talking about sex and relationships today? Loki was beginning to become concerned his peers were transforming into rampant sex beasts.

"Fuck off, Ozzy," Taskmaster answers for them, flashing Harry a dangerous smirk.

"I bet Emma's a good lay," Johnny says distantly to himself.

"Shut you fucking mouth, Storm." Parker says darkly. Loki shares a look with Task who smiles back at him. What, oh what had little Parker all defensive?

Loki hmms to himself before he turns to address the younger blonde, "Emma's off limits, Jonathan, I wouldn't touch if I were you."

"Harry, which one of you and Peter are on bottom?" Thanos pipes up turning attention away from Cabal.

Harry glares at him without heat until Peter goes to answer. "No," he says whilst softly putting a hand over Pete's mouth without looking away from Thanos who smirks back, "don't answer that Pete."

"Fucking hell, Harry, is it you?" Johnny asks next to him. Harry deepening his glare is enough to have the boys laughing at him.

 

Loki couldn't be any happier once the school day's over with, for some reason the day had just drained him. Not really feeling like going back to Victor's house today, he find himself walking back to his own home with Parker. Something in the back of his mind tells him this has something to do with Wanda and how she was not long in Victor's house herself. Loki wonders how many times Victor had sex with Morgan in his bed; the bed that Loki himself had also slept in. He wonders how much time had past between Morgan leaving and Loki arriving. Loki wished he could just forget about it, but the thought of Victor with someone else bothered him immensely. Loki pushed the thoughts from his head and distracted himself by turning to Parker instead. "So you know how Cabal can ask now?" Parker merely turned his head a little in Loki's direction and kept quiet. "What was with your over-reaction when Johnny said he'd like to fuck Emma?"

"You think it was an over-reaction?" Parker asks instead of answering the question.

"I think it was for you. You're normally quite non-plus about everything."

"Emma's very attractive, isn't she?" He replies without emotion. "I think I may like her, in a different way than a Cabal does."

Loki smirks. "You've got a crush on Emma?"

"Yes, but I'm not stupid. Emma cares very deeply for me, she cares about all of us; but I'm far from her type. She likes strong men, physically or high status, and I'm neither. I'm not strong like Thor, or successful like Sebastian. But I won't wallow on it, these feelings will pass. Simple teenage hormones." Loki hmms to himself and leaves the conversation at that. Parker was right, he was in no way Emma's type.

 

The next day Loki pointedly doesn't look at Victor as he undresses for Gym, as he's come to do. He's such a bad boyfriend to Tony. Turns out they have Coach Castles for Gym today, who tells them they'll be getting into two teams, picking Task and Wade as team captains, so they can play dodgeball. Dodgeball has become 11.6's favourite game to play, even though the game's outcome is always the same: Wade vs Task. That's why Wade and Tony get chosen as team captains, as they'll be the first chosen by whoever is anyway. Wade gets to pick first starting with Venom, and then Parker, Emma, Marcia, Peter, Harry, Gwen, Jennifer and Ben. Tony starts with Loki, and then Victor, Thanos, Ivan, Mercedes, Felicia, MJ, and Susan. "Fuck! Why do I get left with Reed?" Task exclaims once Reed is the only one left. Reed's always picked last, and so he strolls over to Task's team without a care.

The two teams of ten line up opposite each other and prepare for battle. As Castles the sadist says, "don't hold back; I want to see blood out there, ladies!" Come to think of it, most of the Gym teachers seemed a little sadistic.

"Alright Deadpool's-Super-Awesome-Undefeatable-Cool-Extreme...guys," Wade starts, pacing infront of his team, "always remember the five D's of dodgeball, and no Peter, ones of those isn't my dick. It's dodge, duck, dip, dive and dodge. Let's win this thing!"

"You're going down, Lang," Venom says smirking across at Ivan. Ivy wasn't bad at dodgeball, but Venom was their third best player, so the statement was accurate.

Reed, Gwen, MJ and Peter are the first ones out in that order, Gwen and MJ getting each other out so they can go chat on the bleachers. The game continues until Task, Wade and Venom are the last ones standing. Loki got hit out in the middle of the game when he pushes Victor out of the way of an oncoming ball thrown by Parker. "Come on, Eddie!" Gwen shouts from the sidelines as Venom expertly dodges one of Task's balls only to be hit by one he didn't see coming a second later. It results in cheers and groans from each side respectively, and Gwen affectionately kisses Venom when he comes to join her on the bleachers. Loki wonders if maybe they would have ended up having sex if Venom had won the game, which would have solved all his problems.

"If you win Wade I'll let you fuck Pete!" Harry shouts, much to Peter's discomfort who punches him in the leg as he stands next to him. "What? Take one for the team."

The game goes on for a while longer before Wade is crowned the champion. Task looks pissed as he walks to where Cabal are sitting. Also very sweaty. "Sorry, Pete," Harry says slapping his boyfriend on the back, "a deal's a deal."

"No thanks," Wade says with a smile before Peter can disagree, "I'm not into that anymore." Loki watches with interest as Task's face softens and his eyes met with Wade's across the Gym. He smirks a little when he turns his head back around and Loki raises his eyebrows at him.

"Looks like Wade's over his stupid crush then," he says to him. Seems Taskmaster got what he wanted after all, even if Wade is dating Vanessa still.

Cabal lose sight of Wade and Task as they exit the gym after getting changed. Loki suspects they've gone to do unsavoury things in the bathroom.

 

By the time the weekend comes around Thor has secured a date with Jane to the science museum, and Loki wishes him luck on the way out to Thanos's place. It was time to watch Trainspotting, and having finished the book, Loki was so excited. In the time they'd known each other, Loki had never been alone with Thanos, and while they spoke all the time, either in school or via text, Loki wondered if it'd be different when it was just the two of them. It wouldn't be something Loki would have to worry about for the whole day though, as today was also March 29th, which meant that it was Tony Stark's birthday.

It was something the whole school had been notified of for the past two weeks, as his birthday this year both fell on a weekend and was in celebration of his 18th. Tony was planning to have a huge party, as over-the-top and extravagant as he was; Loki'd had to sit and listen to hundreds of his ideas. It couldn't be said Loki was looking forward to the event, and this was mainly due to the fact that he couldn't drink and he'd end up being the only sober person in the room while his boyfriend made a fool out of himself. Still, as a dutiful boyfriend he would attend, only because Tony was genuinely excited.

 

To say Trainspotting was amazing would be an understatement. Sick Boy may not have been as attractive as he'd imagined, Loki would still drop to his knees and suck this version's cock. When the movie's over Thanos asks him how his relationship with Marcia is going. They'd been in their version of 'together' now for nearly two months, Loki thought things were good, not that much had changed. However, that's not the answer he gives. "You know as much as I do on how things are going. I wouldn't believe you if you told me Galaxy kept any secrets." Thanos does a low hmm in response, clearly that wasn't the answer he wanted, but Loki knew that beforehand. "Why do you ask?"

"I will marry Marcia one day, Loki, and I want to know that she's not damaged in her relationships before she gets to ours." Thanos said in a seriousness that made Loki squirm. He could be awfully intimidating sometimes, unless you were Ivan Lang. In which case Thanos was 'merely a petulant child in big boy clothing'. Why Thanos hadn't obliterated Ivan made a bit more sense if you were to factor in they'd one day be brother-in-laws. Loki wondered why Thanos was so sure in this statement, or if it'd been run past Marcia. Knowing Thanos and Marcia, it probably had been, so Loki didn't ask.

 

Loki stares up at the sky from one of the Stark mansion's balconies. He'd socialised as much as he could and stayed a figure on Tony's arm for long enough to have earned the solitude now. The music was still thumping loudly behind him, and would do for at least a few more hours, and strobe lights from downstairs flashed through the windows and could be seen from the edges of his vision. While he stared at the sky Loki thought about the relationships his classmates had. Would any of them still be together in ten years time? Would Reed and Susan get back together? How much longer would Mercedes and Vanessa be dating Tony and Wade, or would the boys ever be an official thing? Will Venom ever get the chance to fuck Gwen? Will Thanos and Marcia actually get married? Could Parker stand a chance with Emma, or will Emma get Sebastian? Who will Victor end up with?

Loki wasn't sure why these thoughts swirled around his head, but he's pulled out of it when a hand comes to rest gently on his waist. He turns his head and smiles at Tony. "Why aren't you down enjoying your party?" Loki asks as his boyfriend leans on the railing next to him.

"Turns out I'm not quite feeling it." He replies unusually forlorn. "I keep thinking about my parents. They're not here to see me into adulthood, and I wondered if they'd be proud of me." It's Tony's turn to look up to the sky now, and it leaves Loki wondering how to comfort him.

"Well, they only died under three years ago," he says insensitively, assuming Tony'd prefer this to pity. Tony Stark was not dating Loki Odinson for his nice nature. "You've not really changed that much since you were 15. Plus we've discussed them before Tony, does their opinion really matter?"

"To me it does, even if they weren't great towards me. I'd like them to see me now, know that I was going to make my mark in world and think, 'I wish we'd been there for him when we had the chance.' Ya'know?" Loki doesn't know, the dead were dead, there was no point thinking of them or their hypothetical opinions. Besides, since his drug use, Loki was past trying to get his parent's approval, and he felt a lot better for it. "You didn't get me a birthday present." Tony states, suddenly perked right back up.

"Is my company not enough?" Loki says turning towards him, leaning his hip on the railing.

"Depends what we're doing," he says back with a sly smirk. Sure, Loki could be up for that. A small step closer puts them at an intimate lack of distance.

"Happy Birthday, Stark," Loki mutters and closes the space further by kissing his boyfriend.

 

Loki's turned around so he's pressed against the railing facing outwards to the large garden. Tony presses up close behind him and kisses his neck. "Wanna do it out here?"

"Wha'?" He asks mid moan as Tony rocks against him. "People could hear me Tony, or see us."

"So?" An excited stir in his stomach stopped Loki arguing against Tony's none-point, and instead pushed his ass back in a 'get on with it' motion.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to really enjoy just writing bits of conversation with the background characters of Troubled Minds, and so I've got this! 
> 
> I'm also in the middle of creating a Wikia for Marvel High, which is no where near complete, so as soon as I'm happy with it I'll share the link for those interested.


End file.
